My Immortal
by laced-with-fire
Summary: Songfic, set to My Immortal by Evanescence, the Doctor broods and the TARDIS begins to play the perfect brooding song. Slight RoseDoctor


**A/N: another idea that took up residence in my head when I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence which I think suits the Doctor at times. Thankyou to Briar Elwood for helping me with the first bit, go check out Briar's stories, they're good. Anyway hope ya like**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who (although that would be nice if someone fancies giving it to me for a Birthday Present) I don't own the Evanescence song either. So meh.

* * *

**

It was one of those nights again. Rose had gone to bed a long time ago, but the Doctor, being unable to get to sleep, had stayed up thinking. He stroked the control panel of the TARDIS. The old girl sensed his thoughts as usual.

The song began to play, the same song the TARDIS always played when he was brooding. It suited his mood perfectly.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

The Doctor leaned against the console, his hands in the pockets of his brown coat. He hated that he was still scared of the past; he could still hear the screams. The men, women and children of Gallifrey who had died would be screaming in his head forever.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Now Rose was causing him more pain, enough to dull that from the loss of his planet. Fresh wounds over the old ones. He knew she was going to die at some point, but he couldn't let her go.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

He was her knight in shining armour, he knew that. He had comforted her after she had witnessed her father's death, or the old him had anyway. When Mickey had left, he had held her until she had stopped crying. He had gotten rid of the threats, numerous times when she had come close to death. Her human helplessness annoyed him sometimes, but she possessed his heart.

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

The lights of Gallifrey had almost held him in thrall when he was a child. Now they were gone, no more time travelers all over time and space, there was just him, the last one. He dreamed of them sometimes, he would wake suddenly, shaking as he again relieved the destruction of his planet.

In her room on the TARDIS, Rose woke. Something was wrong, she could feel it, and there was something about the feel of the TARDIS as Rose placed her hand on the wall. Instinctively, Rose knew the TARDIS had woken her. There was only one reason for that; something was wrong with the Doctor.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

The thoughts crowded into his mind, memories of his planet, regrets, his fears for Rose. He sat down on the floor and ran his hands through his already tousled hair. Burying his head in his hands, he didn't notice Rose as she crept into the room.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

Rose heard the song playing; the TARDIS only played it when the Doctor was upset about something. Carefully she approached the Doctor, and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

The Doctor knew his planet was gone, but they did live on in him. It wasn't much comfort, Reinette had rightly pointed out that he had been lonely. He felt the touch on his shoulder, drawing him out of the place in his mind he had retreated to. Looking up into Rose's eyes, the realization dawned on him. He wasn't completely alone.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

Rose knelt beside the Doctor and gathered him into her arms. He closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder. Rose stroked his hair; words were not needed here, only her presence, he needed to know she was there.

Rose thought as she held the Doctor, he had been her hero long enough, tonight she would take care of him. Even heroes needed taking care of sometimes.

The TARDIS observed, she could feel the Doctor becoming calm again. She knew that Rose and the Doctor owned each other's hearts, tonight, which would be an advantage, not a hindrance to her Doctor.

* * *

**There ya go, so what did you think? Review and tell me. People who flame will recieve evil thoughts from me.**  



End file.
